One moment
by Last.one.02
Summary: Two NCIS agents enjoy a moment with each other, looking at the night over DC. They think about each other and times passed together.


They were standing by the window. Just the two of them – a man and a woman. The view was beautiful. She has been looking at it for a long time now, he didn't do it as often as she did. They both were sipping coffee in silence. They both needed it. It has been a long day, and still it's not over.

The darkness had fallen over DC. The office was dark, only computer screen gave some light. But it didn't matter. They had each other memorized, so even in the dark room they would recognize each other. They fit together well, they tested that almost a lifetime ago.

She took a sip of coffee and the hot liquid went down her throat. She felt the warmness come inside of her. It made her feel a little better. The fact is that she is confused. These are her feelings that make her feel confused. The fact that part of her wants him and the other part doesn't. She still remembers the nights, when she was alone on the other continent and she just wanted to see him again. She wanted to hear his voice, his whisper, see his deep eyes, make him feel uncomfortable with her look, make fun of him, laugh with him... she wanted to feel safe with him there. Of course she could protect herself, but the safety with him is different.

His hand moved to rest on her waist. She didn't pull away, even though he expected her to do it. He likes the woman beside him, she is hot and great and she gets him, but somehow they have difficulties finding their way to each other. He thought about her for a long time – she ran in his mind, when he was with another woman. And then were the long nights alone on the sea, away from mainland. Somehow during those months his mind traveled to her, wishing she'd be there. So he could get a glimpse of her walking with confidence, hear her soft voice whispering to his ear, smell her perfume from the distant, hear the heels clicking on the carrier's hard floor, echoing through floors. Yeah, he missed the sound of her walking – how pathetic was that ? Maybe he's just a man in love, who lost the woman he wants. He has lost her multiple times.

Now there is a new woman in his life. She is nice, but not equal with the woman beside him. His girl kind of might possibly get him at some point, but there is so much unknown land between them. She won't get her as the woman standing beside him. His blonde will never be as important as the woman with darker hair beside him. His girlfriend is easy, he is not. They don't have so many things in common and talking with her is difficult. It's like she doesn't get him at all. She can't read his mind, unlike someone else. Somehow he ended comparing the women in his life and somehow his partner always trumps the blonde. Yeah, when it comes down to making a choice – there is no doubt.

The night was covering the city as two agents stared at the night of DC. The view they both love with company they both crave for. The moon had came in the meantime. It was beautiful.

He drank his coffee. It was not as hot as it was moment ago, when they met. From the corner of his eye he saw her do the same.

No words were necessary with them. Silence was their communication. Something they are good at, something that came to them once upon a time and even after some time they were still pros at it.

She leaned to his side. Their bodies met. Her head fell to his shoulder and yawn escaped her mouth. He smiled to himself. He knew she was exhausted – the workload has been hard on both of them. Somehow their workload is hitting on them harder than others – he buries himself to work to avoid his girl and she does the same thing to keep her mind off of him. Paperwork is killer, but it needs to be done and they both can do it, to bury the heartache into work. That's something they both know the best.

"I love this view," he said finally. His voice was barely louder than whisper.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful and peaceful," she agreed. She spoke softly the words to her almost lover.

"I really missed that view, when I was away," he whispered.

He felt her let out a small laughter. He smiled with her. He loved the sound of her laughter, the familiar shaking of her body and the warm feeling it gives him.

"This gives feeling like the time stops, even just for a moment," she said.

"Yeah. It's like the world stops spinning. And everything else fades away – all the bad things. It's like it's you and me and the sight of sleeping city without any problems at all," he agreed.

"Like nothing else matters."

"Gives the feeling that anything is possible."

She nod.

"You know there are moments, that are way too good to let them slip." He said.

She nod again.

He turned himself towards her. Coffee cups were placed on the desk. He tilted her head towards him and closed the space between them. Their lips met for a quick kiss at first. Then his strong hands wrapped around her waist, while her smaller hands found their way around his neck. Their lips met again for a passionate kiss. He pulled her tighter against him, his hands roaming over her body. He was familiar with it thanks to an undercover mission. She on the other hand found his short hair on the back of his head.

The broke apart, when they needed air. He pulled her in for a hug and breathed her in. His nuzzled her perfect skin on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and she did the same.

He wasn't surprised to realize that their bodies fit together well. To think of all the pre-romantic moments they have shared over the years inside the NCIS building and in all other places. They fit together like couples in romantic movies. Their relationship seemed like a movie to him from time to time. Only exception is that in movie, they probably would be married and raising kids already. But this is no movie, this is reality.

Finally she pulled away and took a small step backwards. Her heel clicked on the floor. It made a lot of noise since the whole world seemed to be asleep, ready to be woken at any given moment. She moved her hands away from him and placed them in her pockets.

The silence took over again as two agents looked at each other.

They heard footsteps coming closer. Neither of them looked at the intruder.

"I got the lab results and the autopsy is performed too," The blonde said. It's his girlfriend, who had to spoil the moment.

"I'll be right down," he said.

"Okay," Agent from another agency said and turned on her heel. She left the two of them there with a heavy heart. She was suspecting something of course – her boyfriend was close to another agent. They could read each other mind, finish the thoughts... She didn't know him as well as the other woman.

"Hey. You're tired. Get some sleep on your couch – you'll feel better tomorrow. Papers aren't running anywhere, you can read them tomorrow," He said softly and stepped closer to her again.

She didn't back off.

"You sound like the partner I had once, far away," she chuckled.

"Well I am your partner. You know there is no such thing as ex-partner. We were partners once – I trusted my life with you and even though our relationship has changed, we will always be partners," he said and looked into her eyes.

She gave him a small smile.

He returned it.

"Sleep, I'll wake you when it's time," he said. He kissed her temple and looked at her for the last time.

Icy blue met emerald green for a moment. And then only emerald was left. Alone.

The office door was closed silently.

The shared a moment. With that they knew what was going on inside the other. It was all out there open...Despite the fact that they knew feelings, the feelings were mutual and strong, but still they can't have anything. It would be unethical and inappropriate, beside he already has a girlfriend. Despite the fact that he has always liked redheads, this girl was blonde. She was agent from another agency. Just suitable for that old silver haired agent with piercing blue eyes and stubbornness to listen to his gut. He's the best agent NCIS has and it would be nice if he wouldn't piss off the other agencies all the time.

She on the other hand was wrong for him at so many levels. She left him, she broke his heart and she had no right to want him back. She had to follow her five point plan and now she had what she wanted, almost. Except the loving husband and possibility of children.

But life is not unfair. Beside silver and yellow fits together better than red and silver. She let her chance pass her by and now she had to deal with the consequences.

She sighed.

The papers were waiting on the table by the computer screen next to two cups of coffee. She had to deal with them, but the couch seemed so nice.

For once, she decided to obey his order and she walked to the couch. She took off her high heels, the jacket and the earrings. She found blanket and pillow and the moment her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

Tomorrow will be better. Things always seemed to make more sense in the morning.


End file.
